


Lovely Lady

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you popped my heart with your needle knives, glitter the color of your eyes would shower the ground, so you could celebrate with your lover. There's no glamour left for a girl like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lady

Pastel princess,  
won’t you be mine?  
Color me romantic like you always do  
Pink in perfection, your flaws are desired  
our troubles look to you as our zenith  
Stronger than life and hope in itself  
Hero of nothing is something to me  
precious, lock necklace close  
to my skin and my throat  
In my voice, you're my dream  
that mumbles to my pillow  
sweet nothings I can't keep  
Blossom fruits, breath  
to breasts and cold  
morning dew  
Where did the tooth fairy  
leave my gift?  
Kiss my honey-eyed girl,  
pin-up eyelashes, bottleneck  
figure out how to unbutton her blouse  
in seconds before the -  
door opens, she's drunk  
and in love.

I wish it was me.


End file.
